percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Love for Life
About a demigod with a confused life... and must have a choice between who she loves. Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 15:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 My name is Amy Jenson. I am sixteen and have chocolate brown hair and green eyes. But I have no parents. I live on the streets. In an ally. With a dirty, torn, sleeping bag for a bed. I have no friends. Except one. Alex Piner. He has pale brown hair and icy blue eyes. He doesn't live on the streets, but he visits me often. Though today, I wish he hadn't. We were talking, eating half of the small sandwhich that he had managed to bring (his parents aren't exactly nice), when Alex saw these people walk down the street, though I didn't get a good look at them. "Hide behind the dumpster." he said. "What? Why?" I frowned. "Just hide." he growled. I did so, and a moment later, the people came into the ally. Well, some of them weren't exaclty human. One was human. He was in his early twenties and he had pale blond hair and icy blue eyes, and he had a long sword in his hands. The other people with him were.. uh, ugly, giant, basically evil looking. The last thing was this giant looking dog. "What do you want Luke?" Alex growled. The one named Luke smiled. "What do you think Alex? You know it's the right choice. Now where's the girl?" "You'll never find her." Luke turned his head towards the giant dog. "Find her!" he said, and the dog began to sniff, going towards my direction. "Now, Alex. One more chance, or die." "Never." Alex growled. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket. A... paper clip. Then, he flipped it up into the air and it turned into this sword. It was amazing. Luke and Alex began to fight, while the dog kept getting closer to me. I was paying so much attention to the dog, that only a gasp and the drop of some type of metal. I looked over and saw Alex' lifeless body on the ground. I gasped, and before I could stop myself, I reached down and grabbed and empty glass bottle and threw it at Luke, but he dodged it at the last second. Then, I lunged for Alex' sword on the ground, grabbed it, and stabbed the dog. It exploded into dust. "Well well, it looks like you would be a fine recruit!" Luke smiled. "You killed him you son of a-" before I could finish, the giant thing swung a club at my head, by I amazingly dodged, the club an inch from my face. Then, with the sword in my hand, I ran. Ran as fast as I could, the giant and Luke behind me. I didn't know I could run this fast, it should be impossible. When I couldn't see them behind me anymore, I ducked into an ally, curled up in a ball, and cried. Chapter 2 I don't know how much time passed, but I then realized it was night, but that was probably because I heard someone talking to me. I looked up and saw a boy about a year older than me with black hair and sea green eyes. "You ok?" he asked me. "What do you think?" I sniffed. "M-my best friend was killed, b-by some guy n-named Luke." His eyes filled with anger. "What's your name?" he asked. "Amy Jenson." I said. "You better come with me. I'm Percy by the way." "W-where are you going to take me?" "Somewhere safe... safe from... Luke." he said. "What? A foster home? No! I'd rather live on the streets." I sniffed. "It's not a foster home, but it's safe. Ok, do you know about the greek gods? Zues, Poseiden...?" "I've never been to school in my life." I muttered. "Well.. there real." "Real? There is no god or gods you idiot! If there were gods I wouldn't be on the streets!" "If there real would I be able to do this?" he asked, grabbed my hand, and suddenly I was in a different place. I was in the water, knee deep, by a beach. "Woah, how did you do that?" I asked, wide eyed. "My dad is Poseiden, god of the seas. I just learned how to do this." "When?" "Just now." "Oh." I climbed out, and saw that Percy was dry, but I wasn't. Percy gave me a tour of the place, Camp Half-blood they called it. I met a centaur named... Chiron I think, and this guy Mr.D who kept calling me Ally Johnson. Then, Percy led me to the Hermes cabin. "You'll stay here until you're claimed, which should be soon. I have to go though, archery practice." he muttered looking annoyed. I was guessing he didn't like archery. "Hi, I'm Katie, daughter of Hermes." a voice said behind me. I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Amy, daughter of I don't know." I sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get claimed soon. I see Percy found you?" I nodded. "He found me crying. My.. my best friend was killed, Alex Piner." I said. Her eys widened. "Alex? He's...dead?" "You knew him?" She nodded. "He's my half-brother. He joined the titans, but left and came back to the gods. I guess Luke finnaly got him." she said sadly. "The titans?" I frowned. Before she could respond, a conch horn blew. I'll tell you later. She mouthed. Chapter 3 Well, I was claimed tonight. It was- wait! I want to back up. It was capture the flag, and I was just getting used to camp, though I was still angry about Alex' death. I guess I kind of used the anger... It was Hermes vs. Athena. Hermes (my team of course) had Poseiden, Demeter, Apollo, and Hades, while Athena had the rest. Hades only had one person, Nico di Angelo, but Percy told me he was great at Capture the Flag. Being a child of the god of the underworld, I could believe that. I was standing by Percy, while he was giving me the do's and don't's (so do follow your position and don't ''get killed by the Ares kids), when I noticed an Athena girl walk by. She glared at Percy and I (though I never met her, I wondered why she looked like she hated me), and stalked off. "Who's that?" I asked. "Annabeth, we used to date... it didn't work out." he sighed. Then, the conch horn blew. "Remember, no killing or maiming, all magic items alloud!" Chiron called, and then blew the horn again. I was on defense along with Nico and half of the Demeter cabin, though I kept staring at Alex' sword. I don't know why, but I just kept focusing on it, until a heard a voice scream "Your right!" I immediatly turned to the right and saw a tall Ares girl run at me with a spear. I had just enough time to deflect her strike with the sword. "Aw! You sad girly? To upset!?" she laughed. "I bet that kid wanted to die, to stop seeing you!" she taunted, and then used her spear to knock the sword out of my hands. That made me snap. I somehow grabbed her spear and threw it onto the ground with a force that made it snap in half. Then, I reached back, grabbed my own sword, and, I tried to hit her with the hilt of my sword, but for some reason, it never happened. I saw a flash of light, and I thought I could smell something burnt. I looked over, and saw the girl on the ground, her skin a darker shade. Seh spat curses at me, but she suddenly stopped, looking above me, and I noticed Nico and the Demeter kids staring at me to. "What?" I frowned, and looked above my head. There, I saw a fading lightning bolt. Chiron galloped over to me. "Hail, Amy daughter of Zues." Chapter 4 The freak. The wierdo. The girl who lost a friend. The girl who never was suppose to be born. That was me. Alone. I had no silbings. Well, there was this girl named Thalia, but she was with the hunters. I'd never get to meet her. Only the girl Katie from the Hermes cabin and Percy would talk to me. Well, Nico talked to me once, but it was brief. But, I got the chance to prove myself. We were attacked in the middle of the night by Luke's army. I wanted revenge, and I would kill for it. So, I tried to get Luke. I found out that Ale- my sword (I tried not to think about it, it was to painful) could turn into anything, and I chose a bobby pin. Hard to see, yet useful. And it proved useful. For a while. I tried to find my way towards Luke, though I wasn't sure if he'd even be here. So, I made my way into the woods, to see if he was hiding, the coward. That was where I made my mistake. "Luke! Come out coward! You afraid of me? Or would you just kill me like you killed Alex!" I shouted into the air. No response. I yelled in outrage and slammed my sword into the ground, sending volts of electircity threw the ground. I felt bad for the wood nymphs if it affected them, but it would fry anyone standing around me. Suddenly I felt a pain go through my body. I collapsed onto my knees and gripped the earth. I cried out in pain. "Kill you? Oh no, you're to valuable, like... Thalia." a voice growled, though it sounded pain when it said the name Thalia. Then I blacked out. Chapter 5 I woke up in what looked like an infirmiry, and I could just see two other demigods in the room, badly injured, and I swear one of them stopped breathing for a short while. Where was I? Had Luke taken me? Wouldn't he have killed me by now? Or was he hoping I wouldn't remember myself, because I was positive my name was Amy Jenson. Yes, I was on Luke's ship. I could tell, the ocean made me sick. Guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of Zues. Then, I heard someone coming. I immediatly shut my eyes and pretended I was still unconcious. I heard talking, someone giving orders, and after about ten minutes, they were gone, though I stayed in the act for another five before I looked to see whta happened. Three more demigods had been brought in, and they looked even worse. It made me wonder if the demigods on Luke's side had a better chance of dying then camp, which actually surprised me. Then, I realized one of them was staring at me. She was my age, with olive skin and long black hair and wild, bluish purple eyes, though I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. She had a horrible scar on her face, leading down from her eyes to her chin. Her leg was twisted at a funny angle, and she looked... well, horrible. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice cracked and barely a whisper. "Amy, daughter of Zues." No use in hiding it, she's find out later. "You the girl who ran from Luke? You tough, girl, I'll say that. But there's a reason Luke kept you alive. There would only be two reasons: To trick you into joining us or-" she cut herself off. "Or what?" I frowned. She sighed. "This girl, Thalia... she was a daughter of Zues. Still is, she joined the hunters but that's not the point. They used to go out, and you'd likely be the replacement. I'm Calista, daughter of Dionysus by the way." I found it odd that right after she tells me Luke might love me she tells me her name, but I decided to put that aside. "He might want me to be a ''replacement? Right after he kills the guy I used to love!" I hissed. I then realized what I had said. I never admitted, but yes, I guess I really did love Alex. Before Calista could say anything, we heard footsteps. Chapter 6 I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had been let a room, though people stood guard outside all the time. I admit, the room was nice for me being a prisoner, but I still wasn't happy. I missed camp, Alex, my (few) friends and... gods, I can't believe I'm admiting this, but I miss Percy. I had a crush on him, I guess. He was kind, nice enough to talk to me... I sighed. If there's one thing I know, you can never replace a true love. Whether they died, moved away, or you break up, it's impossible. It's one of the frusterating things of love. Oh Aphrodite, why do you do this to me? ''I thought. ''One little break. Please. I would settle for a dream if I had to. '' My wish was granted. That night, I dreamt I was in a different place. It was bright, and I could hear beautiful music in the background. I could smell the scent of flowers, and I felt... at peace. Then, I saw someone. One person. It was Alex. "Alex!" I cried and ran to him and hugged him. I began to cry. "Why did you have to go?" I said through my tears. He smiled at me. "I'll see you soon." he said, and began to fade. "Wait! When?" I called, but he dissapeared. Then, the scene shifted. I was standing in the dark. All I could see was black, and for a second, I panicked, but then, I saw two people. Percy and Luke. "Huh? What? W-where's Alex? Who... who is Alex? Who am I?" I didn't know for some reason. I didn't know my name, but for some reason I knew who Percy and Luke were, but I knew nothing about them. "Who?" I said weakly, but then, I woke up. Chapter 7 I cried the rest of the night. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know where I was, and the names Alex, Luke, and Percy kept coming into my mind. "Who am I?" I whispered, talking to no one. It was day time, and I wouldn't come out. I guess I was being guarded for some reason, becuase three people came into my room, looking like they were ready to hunt someone down. "W-who are you? Who am I?" I asked them. At first, they looked confused, but then, they shared a grin. I wasn't sure if I shoudl be nervous because of that. "You're Amy Houstan, daughter of Zues! You're on the side of the titans, and we are to take down the gods!" one of them said. For some reason, I knew who the titans and gods were. I believed them. I sat in my room, eating a small blueberry muffin. I decided to eat in my room today, to think. I should've been working up my strength, since we were going to invade Camp Half-blood at night, but... I don't know, it just didn't seem right. Why? Well, there were alot of reasons. There were still demigods in the infirmiry, badly injured, it was to soon after the last attack (I guess I loast me memory there) and well... it just didn't seem right. I sighed, got up, and walked out of my room to the training area. There, I sat down on a bench, took a small bobby pin out of my hair, and stared at it. When I looked at it, it was like something screaming to get out and tell me something. But what? I shook my head and got up. I flipped the pin in the air and it turned into a sword, and I began hacking away at a training dummy. I don't know how long I trained with the dummies, but then I heard someone walk in. I turned and saw Luke. He looked over my work and smiled. "You want to fight?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Chapter 8 I sat down hard, breathing heavily. Luke studied me. "You're good, I'll say that." "So I won't die tonight?" I laughed quietly. "Guess not." I grinned. I got up, showered, and head back to my room to rest before the battle. I'd need it, but I also wanted to think. There was someone telling me something in the back of my mind, but I didn't know who or what. Somewhere, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "Come in." I said. A girl my age with long black hair and bluish purple eyes walked in. "Hey Calista." I said. "Hi. Look, I need to tell you something." she said. "What? Battle skills? 'Cause I practially beat Luke." I said. "No, look Amy. You ain't who you think you are. You're on the god's side." "What? No I'm not!" "Yes, ya are! You somehow lost you're memory while you were asleep a while ago! The guards lied to ya! Believe me! You were kidnapped from Camp Half-blood, you hate Luke because-" A loud knock inturupted her. "Come in." I sighed. Two giants walked in along with two demigods. "Traitor!" one of them growled and the two giants grabbed her. "What? No! I-" "Shut up Calista." one of the dmeigods growled, and they pulled her out of my room at once. I was to shocked to move. Calista would be killed soon. Even though she was acting like a traitor, something... something told me to help her. Yes, I would be killed if caught, but, maybe that was a good thing... Chapter 9 I walked down to the prisoner's area. Gods, this ship was big. It was night, and I planned to sneak behind the guards, get Calista, and try to get her to Camp Half-blood. She might be safe there, if she accepts it. How I plan to do it? Wing it. I managed to get past the guards by using a paint ball gun from one of the Hermes kids, and get into the cells. "Calista? You here?" I whispered. "Amy?" a voice replied. I went towards the voice and saw Calista looking out behind her door. "You need to get out of here!" she whispered. "I have a plan, but first, you think you can get me a bottle of wine?" She frowned, but she snapped her fingers and a bottle of red wine appeared in her hands. "Why?" "I have a plan! Now give it to me!" She handed me the bottle through the bars, and I went back to where the guards were, put the wine down on a stool, and grabbed a set of keys and ran back to Calista. "Wait for it." I whispered. A few moments later, we heard a "Dude! Look, wine!" we heard one of them laugh. Calista had a blank look after that, but a few minutes later, we heard laughing, and then she came back to herself. "Ok, they're drunk! Now unlock the cell! Quick!" I did so, and we ran out another entrance (it could only open from the inside, stupid really) We quickly ran to my own room, thank gods we weren't caught. "Ok, you need to get a boat and get to Camp Half-blood. You'll be safe there. Here, take this." I said and gave her a black hoodie. "Camp? I-I can't! I'm still on the Titan's side, I just wanted to tell you the truth!" "What? That's impossible! I am on the Titan's side!" "No! You're not. Please, come with me! It'll be better!" I sighed. "I can't. I have to stay here. But you need to get out of here. They'll find out soon." She protested, but finnaly, she agreed. So, we went to a side of the boat, where the life boats were and she got in. "Amy. I know you won't come, but think it over! Tonight, you know they're going to invade camp. Stay at camp though, stay behind! Please?" I sighed. "I'll think about it, but go. We'll be getting ready for the attack in an hour." And with that, I lowered the boat down, and she set of towards camp. But I prayed Poseiden would grant her good travels. We were leaving to attack at two in the morning, and it was just after eleven. "Oh, what do I do?" I sighed and walked back to my room. Chapter 10 I stood in the trees, waiting to attack. I wondered what Calista had told them. She had turned away from the titans? She was attacked? She was sent there by someone? But her father was Dionysus, who was at their camp, so she's have to tell the truth. I wondered if she would say any thing about how she was able to leave. If she would say anything about the attack. Likely, or else they'd think she was a spy. But then, where were they? "Ready?" someone next to me whispered. "One, two, three..." a voice in the back said, and then, we ran out. All of us were suppose to go to different cabins, and my group had Posieden. We were a smalll group, about three, but the guy was suppose to be really powerful, so yeah. We looked for the signal, and then, an arrow that was lit on fire shot up into the air, and exploded, though it wasn't loud at all. One of the people in my group,Sam, a son of Hermes, managed to pick the lock on the door, and then, we set in. But there was no one in the cabin. I cursed, it was a trap. Suddenly I was knocked off my feet by... water? The cabin was now flooded, and I managed to climb onto a top bunk to save myself. I hated water, of course, that was normal for a daughter of Zues. I could see Sam trying to scramble out the window and Macy, a daughter of Demeter trying to follow him. Wow, so nice of them to leave me behind. I could hear the sounds of battle outside, though I couldn't see anything due to another wave filling the cabin. When I could finnaly see, I was on the floor, gasping for air. "Ok... ok... I give up... no more water...." I said, gasping for air. I could see a shape above me, though I couldn't see who it was. Suddenly I heard a gasp. "Amy?" a voice said. "Is that you?" I managed to get up and I could see who it was. It was a guy about a year older than me, with black hair and sea green eyes. He was really cute actually, but he looked familiar... I brought my sword up and tried to stab him, but he deflected it. "Amy! It's Percy! Don't you remember?" The name sounded familiar, I'll say that, but it was probably a trick. "I don't know any one named Percy!" I said, and tried to smack him with the side of my blade, but again he defelcted it. I could hear yelling outside, and I could tell Luke was calling retreat, so, I ran out of the cabin and towards the woods, but Percy ran after me. I ran faster, and just before I thought Percy would be able to stop me, Calista came out of no where and pushed him to the ground. "No! She won't listen Percy, I already tried!" she said. She sounded pained, and she gave me a look that said ''Please believe me. ''I shook my head, and ran into the trees. Chapter 11 It had been three months since the attack. I had nearly forgotten about Percy, Calista had left everyone's mind, her escape to the god's side, though I was still nervous. Was she dead? Imprisoned because she stopped Percy? I didn't know. I tried to keep it out of my mind. I was doing better. Better at sword fighting, I was higher up in the Titan's Army. And I had found love. Who it was? Luke Castellan. '(A/N: o_o)' Hmm... let's just say, I had a great time last night. Like, "fun". Like, adult "fun". Like, locking the doors and not letting anyone in "fun". Gods would I regret that. I felt horrible, and I started thinking... could I be- no, I couldn't... But, it was possible. I decided to find out. I moaned, sitting on my bathroom floor. I was pregnant. Yippie. Just wonderful. A sixteen yearold pregant on a ship full of monsters. What was I going to do? I wouldn't get an abortion, that was for sure. But I couldn't let Luke find out. I ''couldn't. I had to get out of here. I decided, that at night, when everyone was asleep, I'd leave. We were stopped New Jersey anyway! I could get a fake ID, get a job and a home, and be safe... for a while anyway... And, that's what I did. Chapter 12 Five Months Later I sat on a bus seat alone, waiting to be dropped off at the extremely (thank gods) cheap, yet good, apartment I had rented. I was really glad for that ID card. I was five months pregant, and I hadn't been found by any of Luke's army. I had had an ultrasound already, but they didn't know what the gender was. I decided that for a girl the name would be Jacinta, and for a boy, Kleon. Yes, I know, different, but... I was different. (A/N: Jacinta is pronounced Ja SEEN tah) Anyway, when I got off the bus, guess who I ran into? None other than Calista. "Amy!?" she gasped. "Um... hi?" She blinked. "You-" "Don't mention the bump!" I snapped. "Uh... who's is it?" I was silent. What would she do when she found out Luke was the father? I didn't really want to find out, but her dad was Dionysus. Who knows what she could do. "Luke." I said silently. "Who?" "Luke's." I said a bit louder. "Who?" "It's Luke!" I screamed. It felt kind of good when I did that. Her eyes widened. "Luke Castellan? Y-you're pregnant with Luke Castellan's kid? Oh gods, if anyone ever found out about that, you could be killed!" "No duh! That's why I ran away. I don't want my kid growing up on that ship. But, I can't go to camp." "You can't live on the streets." "I'm not! I rented an apartment." she sighed in frustration. "Amy, you know Luke will find you. He'll kill you, and you know it. He'll be angry, and Kronos will be controling him, twisting his mind. It's evil!" "And yet you can make people mad?" I retorted. She glared at me. "You know what I mean! Amy, they lied to you! What I said on that boat was true! You're name is Amy Jenson, you were kidnapped by Luke during a battle. Somehow you lost your memory in your sleep, and here we are now!" "Well why are you here? Why aren't you at camp." she gave me one of her famous evil eyes. "Look, I need time away from there. I'd be on the Titan's side if I could. The gods don't care, and they never did. But, neither do the Titans. I have to say, I'm not on either side of this war, but I'll still fight on the god's side if I have to fight at all. Now-" she froze, terror in her eyes. She grabbed my wrist. "We need to leave. Now." she said and started pulling me along the sidewalk. "What? Why, who's-" "Don't turn around!" she snapped. "Wha-" "Don't turn around! Now run!" she yelled and started dragging me along. It felt wierd, running for your life from you don't even know what when your five months pregnant. Suddenly an arrow zipped past us, and Calista once again told me to run, but instead, she stopped. "What are you doing!?" I cried. "Just don't turn around, and keep running! Get a bus, taxi, something! Get to camp! Now go!" she screamed at me and started running to whoever it was. I decided to take a risk. I turned around. There, I saw Calista running towards a giant, disgusting looking creature. It had five heads, leathery skin, and it kept spitting at the ground, acid burning the sidewalk. Hydra. Calista saw me looking. "GO!" the hydra started running towards me, and I decided to take her advice. I ran as fast as I could, sweat down my forhead. I ran until I finally collapsed behind a dumpster in an old ally, on top of an old, torn sleeping bag. The hydra would probably get me and kill me, but hey, it would be so much easier than., But it never happened. It never came for me. Did Calista kill it? Did it kill her? If she was alive, where was she? Injured? Looking for me? I didn't know. I looked around me. It seemed familiar, the sleeping bag. But on the ground, something really creeped me out. There was dried blood on the ground and on the side of the dumpster, and a small caduceus drawn on the ground with something that looked like blood. I shuddered. It was a grave. I looked at it, and I could say a name on a small plauque. Alex Piner, Son of Hermes It's done! Finally! Ok, I didn't think I was going to make a sequel, I was only going to write one, but why not! Here's the link, and I hoped you like it! Life for Love Category:Luke Category:Percy Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Death Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy Category:PG-13 Rated Story